


The Perfect Year

by TeaGirl42



Series: Time In A Bottle [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, recently established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: Mulder and Scully have enjoyed their first Christmas together as a couple, now they must leave their bubble and face the FBI New Years Party.





	

As Scully left the bathroom she breathed in deeply and smiled when she noticed the light scent of Mulder in the air. His soap, his shampoo, that unique aroma that was just  _Mulder_ …the man she loved.

The final sunset of the year had already slipped behind the hidden horizon and blue moonlight beamed through her window, seeming to contrast beautifully against the golden glow of the lamp on her dresser. Scully slipped on her gold earrings as she walked towards her full-length mirror. She wore a satin emerald dress with a deep V-neck front that came just below her breast line, looking at her reflection critically she ran her fingers down the plunging neckline and briefly wondered if it was cut too low. The encouragement of her mother in the boutique changing room was beginning to fade in the shade of her more familiar insecurities...but then she thought of the look on Mulder's face when he saw her and she smiled.

The emerald dress had a lace bodice which tapered in at the waist then flowed down to her ankles; the dress was perfectly finished off with her mother's vintage gold stiletto sandals...shoes that Scully remembered trying to balance on as a child, and which now fit her perfectly. She reached over to her dresser and picked up the pale blue satin box; opening it carefully she lifted out the chain and held the solid gold heart pendant in front of her eyes. A single delicate emerald sparkled brightly in the top right-hand corner of the heart and Scully bit her lip as she felt goose bumps rise on her arms. The Christmas gift itself was more beautiful than even her imagination could have created, but the promise it symbolised…that was her  _real_  gift.

This wasn't the first time Scully had given away her heart, but she was certain that it would be the  _last._

However, Scully had come to realise that this _was_  the first time she had given her heart unreservedly, knowing without a single doubt that it would be safe...in fact, she trusted Mulder so completely that she thought her heart might even be safer in his possession than it had been under her own cautious guard.

And Scully had received  _his_  heart in exchange. When she had first met Mulder his spirit had been broken through years of misuse and neglect, but she had intuitively spent the last seven years rebuilding and restoring him until he was finally able to offer her his heart and she was strong enough to accept it.

She quickly fastened the chain around her neck, traced her fingers over the heart lightly and then brushed a loose curl from the side of her face.  _I'll do_ , she thought contentedly.

* * *

Mulder hadn't bothered to get up and turn on the lights as night had begun to draw in, he was surprised to find that he could read relatively comfortably by the light of the fire so had remained on the couch with his bare feet propped on the armrest, he wore nothing but a pair of old grey sweats and was reading a book that Margaret Scully had given him for Christmas. He was surprised by how restless he started to feel while Scully had been out of sight getting ready for the New Years party. While he couldn't place the cause of his uneasiness, his training made him self-aware enough to wonder whether it was fear of leaving their voluntary bubble and allowing their relationship to be scrutinised by the outside world. Family was one thing, they ultimately only sought a happy ending; however, the motivations of their colleagues were not always so noble.

Mulder smiled and dismissed his concerns as unnecessary. He and Scully were solid; no amount of gossip or snide comments could affect that. In fact, as history had proved time and time again, outside pressure had only ever served to cement their bond. This was no time for self-created drama, this was their time to be happy... _finally._

He didn't hear Scully enter the room so jumped slightly when he heard her soft voice from the doorway.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked warmly, reflecting his involuntary smile.

_"You…"_  Mulder replied automatically and then he let the book drop as he looked up to see her standing a few feet away, backlit by the glow of the soft table lamp in her bedroom.  _"Scully…"_  he stood and quickly walked around to meet her with a mesmerised expression. After scanning his partner from head to toe he tried again,  _"Oh God, Scully…"_

Scully smiled, almost shyly, and glanced down at her dress. She bit her lip and then swayed her hips slightly letting the satin of her dress brush against her smooth legs. "Do I take your uncharacteristic struggle for words to mean that you like my new dress?" She asked with a slight hint of insecurity.

Mulder allowed his eyes to scan her body again and then met her gaze and smiled widely. He opened and closed his mouth a few times; seemingly in an effort to remember how it worked and then finally tried again, "Scully, you're breath-taking…" He licked his parched lips and took a deep breath through his nose, "...I mean, you'd be the most beautiful creature on the planet if you were wearing a burlap sack…but in  _that_  dress...you are glorious… _unearthly…"_

"Really, Mulder, I think you're a little bias. It's just…" Scully had blushed so deeply that she could feel her face radiate heat. She wasn't just emotionally affected by his words; her body was physically responding to the way Mulder was looking at her. He looked like he wanted to  _consume_  her…

"Nothing about you will ever be  _just_  anything to me, Scully. You're  _so_  beautiful...I can't believe I get to walk into that party with you tonight…that everyone will finally know that you're  _mine."_  Mulder reached forward to brush his hand reverently over her cheek and down her neck. " _My_  Scully…"

Scully felt a tear slip down her cheek. She had spent  _years_  believing that Mulder would never look at her the way he was looking at her right now…like she was his entire world.

Mulder looked concerned and moved his thumb up to brush away the tear. "Scully…what's wrong? The last thing in the world I meant to do was upset you…"

Scully smiled and shook her head gently as she lifted her hand up to cover his own. "You didn't upset me, Mulder. It's just overwhelming sometimes, to see you look at me like that...like you  _want_ me…"

Mulder smiled with relief and stepped forward to wrap his arms tightly around her waist and pull her close. He dropped his lips to the base of her neck and kissed her softly as his hand slipped over the soft curve of her ass. "Oh, I  _want_  you, Scully…" he murmured against her skin, "…I've  _wanted_  you for so long I can hardly remember what it felt like not to  _want_ you." Each time he said  _want_  Mulder nipped her skin lightly with his teeth and felt Scully's knees buckle. Holding her up he pulled her even more securely against his body and heard Scully gasp when she felt the evidence of his arousal grind against her hip.

"Mulder…" Scully murmured breathlessly, but with humour in her voice, "…we're going  _out."_

He looked up at her wall clock. "It's only seven, Scully, I haven't even changed yet…" As he spoke his fingers played with the zip on the side of her dress.

"My make-up…" Scully protested weakly.

"You can redo it while I dress…you don't need it anyway…" Mulder argued, teasing the zip lightly with his fingertips and smiling against her neck.

"My hair…" Scully tried again, with absolutely no conviction.

"I'll be careful…" Mulder started to pull the zip down and then gently slipped the straps off her shoulders. The dress slid down her body and landed in a puddle on the floor, leaving her standing completely naked apart from the golden shoes and a simple pair of high-legged dark green silk panties.

"You wouldn't know  _how_  to be careful, Mulder…" Scully murmured as she wantonly curved her back in order to allow him better access to her throat.

Mulder grinned and bent to take one of her swollen nipples lightly between his teeth, then he gripped her hips with two strong hands and silently directed Scully to wrap her legs around his waist as he walked her backwards. He perched her on the back of the couch and Scully groaned when she felt his solid cock rub against her core.

_"Jesus, Mulder…"_

He lifted her up quickly and stripped off her panties before slipping his hand between her legs to check her readiness. "God, Scully…you're so fucking wet..." He groaned.

"The way you were looking at me? Mulder...I almost came before you had even laid a hand on my skin," she gasped under his continued ministration. "Please, Mulder... _please just…"_

Mulder felt his entire body flush at the desperation in his lover's voice and quickly shoved down his sweatpants, he grasped his cock and rubbed himself clumsily through her soaking hot folds.  _"Ahhhhhh Jesus, Scully…it's like I'm starving for you…"_  he moaned as he tormented her.

" _Now,_ Mulder… _please…"_  Scully begged as she pulled him against her hungrily and ran her nails along his spine.

Mulder grasped her thighs, spreading her widely before burying himself inside her in one powerful thrust. "Oh God, Scully…I want you to feel me inside you when we enter that room…when every man in that room looks at you…and  _wants you._ I want you to still be able to  _feel_  me inside you..." Mulder knew his words sounded possessive, even controlling, but they weren't intended that way. He was hers,  _completely hers_ …and he had never needed anyone the way he needed Dana Scully. He trusted her completely with his heart and now he finally understood that he would lose himself without her.

"Every minute of every day, Mulder…I will  _always_  feel you inside me. You're...part of me now…" Scully assured breathlessly as he drove powerfully into her.

_She understands me_ , Mulder thought desperately and growled at her words as he gripped her hips harder. He leant down to claim her mouth in a hungry and demanding kiss.  _"Mine…"_

Scully braced herself on his shoulders and panted heavily against his lips,  _"Yours…always yours…"_

Mulder felt her internal muscles clamp down around him as her orgasm hit like a tsunami and she dropped forward grasping at his back desperately with her hand and nails.

" _Ahhhhhh fuck, yes…"_  Mulder groaned thrusting into her twice then finally holding her clammy body tightly against him as he emptied himself into her welcoming heat.

He smiled down at Scully and lifted her chin to kiss her breathlessly as they recovered. Her mouth opened languidly and Mulder slipped his tongue inside, tracing every corner thoroughly.

_"Oh God, Mulder…"_  Scully finally murmured into his mouth.

"I'm sure we're meant to be going to a party…" Mulder said with a grin against her mouth.

Scully flicked her tongue over his lips and then returned his grin, " _You_  started this, Mulder."

Mulder chuckled happily sliding his hand over her thigh. "Scully,  _you_  were the one who walked out here wearing  _that_  dress…" he peppered kisses over her cheek and then along her hairline up to her forehead. "It's hardly my fault that you're so damn… _fuckable."_

Scully laughed and dropped her face against his shoulder, "Mulder,  _you a_ re a pig…"

"Yes...but I'm  _your_  pig!" He retorted feeling light, happy and wonderfully safe.

"Yes, you are…" Scully confirmed with a proud tone. She paused briefly and then lightly slapped his arse, "We still have a party to go to…"

Mulder smiled and nuzzled her hair, breathing in her scent and trying to convince his body to move away from his partner's warmth. "Are you absolutely  _sure_ we can't just stay here and make love into the new year?"

"As tempting as that sounds could we delay  _your_  New Year plans until next year? I really would like to go to that party...and I do have a new dress…" Scully teased him and he looked up into her beautiful laughing eyes.

Mulder grinned in reply and then looked down at the rumpled dress lying on the floor behind them, "Well, I guess it does seem a shame to waste it."

She leaned in to kiss him deeply but then pulled away when she felt the evidence of his renewing interest against her thigh, "Let me have a quick shower, then I'll redo my make-up while  _you_  shower and change."

Mulder nodded amenably as Scully regretfully pulled away and he reached to pull up his sweatpants. He smiled affectionally as he watched his naked partner pick up her dress and walk leisurely towards her bedroom.

At the doorway, Scully turned around, grinned and winked, "Oh, and Mulder, don't shave you look  _perfect."_

* * *

There was already a slight mist when the cab pulled up outside the venue at a little after 10 pm. Mulder jumped out into the road and then rushed around to open the door on Scully's side and wait for her to step out. There was a chill in the air and noticing his visible breath Mulder immediately put his arm around Scully as she stood. "Are you cold?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Not with your arm around me," Scully confirmed and leant into his side as she reached down to straighten her dress.

His eyes glowed, reflecting the warmth his partner radiated, "You look  _perfect,_ Scully…" He confirmed needlessly, after years of consciously hiding the effect Scully had on him Mulder couldn't help but be overly effusive.

Scully looked up at him and smiled. She had never taken much time to dwell on her looks, but seeing herself reflected in Mulder's appreciation she was starting to feel  _beautiful,_ at least in Mulder's eyes and that was all she really cared about.

"Let's get this party started partner..." She said leaning back into his side and directing them both towards the large glass doors. This wasn't a move that could be misconstrued; she was making a clear statement.

"Are you sure you don't want to…well…be more discrete? I mean we could go to this party, dance, have fun while _still_  maintaining the deception that we are just partners." Mulder asked carefully, silently yearning for her to refuse his offer.

Scully pulled back and looked up at him slightly uncertainly, "Would  _you_  rather do that? I had assumed by the way you were talking earlier…" she faltered slightly and looked away, "…but I understand if that was just the heat of the moment. I know work is important and wouldn't dream of…"

Mulder shook his head firmly, he reached to tip her face back up to his and met her eyes, "Scully, I would shout about us from the rooftop if you would let me, you're amazing...but I also understand that as the female half of our partnership it's  _your_  reputation that could be most impacted. After all, it's bad enough being partnered with  _Spooky_  Mulder…"

Scully silenced him with two soft fingertips against his anxious lips, "I have always been  _proud_  to be your partner. I am even  _prouder_  to be your best friend. And I would be absolutely  _honoured_  to walk into that party on your arm. So if your only concern is for  _my_  reputation then I say let's go for it." She tightened her grip on his arm and smiled up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Mulder smiled and wordlessly leant down to kiss her lips tenderly.

* * *

They strolled into the impressive ballroom arm in arm. The large circular room seemed to be infused with a warm golden glow, the embellished ceiling shone with intricate patterns and Scully gasped at the sight of the three ornate chandeliers, which hung dramatically from the ceiling. The oak floor was polished to perfection and reflected the images of the assorted tables, some large social tables and several more intimate tables for two.

Around the edge of the room wooden archways accentuated a series of intricately designed stained glass windows and two large ornate oak doors led through to what Scully assumed was the casino. On a raised stage in one corner of the room was an impressive looking small orchestra that seemed to be arranged around a stunning harp, which was being played by a young woman in a simple cream dress.

_"Wow…"_  Scully whispered with an impressed sigh.

Mulder smiled, "The federal government sure knows how to throw a shindig!"

"I'm glad you're impressed, Agent Mulder," Skinner said with a smile as he walked up from behind his agents, "Especially as I had a hand in organising this one."

"Really?" Scully asked sounding genuinely impressed. "Well, it's beautiful, Sir."

"I'm pleased that you approve, Agent Scully," he said pleasantly, "are you only just arriving?"

"Yes, sir…" Mulder said smiling at Scully. "It's entirely my fault sir, Scully told me that I needed to get ready earlier."

Skinner smiled at them both, quietly pleased to see them looking so happy and relaxed together. "It's nice to see you both socially…and if you don't mind my adding you are looking especially beautiful this evening, Agent Scully."

"Thank you, sir," Scully said averting her eyes slightly and smiling self-consciously. Then she looked back up at her boss and grinned more confidently, "You scrub up rather smartly yourself."

Mulder laughed cheerfully as he watched their awkward exchange. "Hey, do you two want me to go and get the drinks?" He teased good-naturedly.

Scully laughed happily and slipped her hand into his, "I'd like to dance first…if you don't mind?"

Mulder felt warmth spread through his chest at Scully's request. "The opportunity to subtlely hold the woman of my dreams in my arms under the jealous gaze of half of the FBI? I think I  _could_ be persuaded." Mulder agreed eagerly.

Scully blushed slightly and Skinner smiled. "Agents, you're both off duty this evening. I am fully aware and completely comfortable with your working  _and_  personal relationship so please feel free to relax and enjoy yourself."

Mulder nodded at his friend, "We're very grateful for your support, sir, I hope you know that."

Skinner nodded, "I know you both well enough to recognise that your changed personal status can only enhance your official partnership. In fact, if I can be bluntly honest I was beginning to be concerned that it was your blatant unresolved feelings for each other that  _would_  eventually begin to have a negative impact on your work."

"Sir, I…" Scully started to speak.

Skinner cut in, "You don't owe me an explanation, Dana. You are my finest agents; keep up the good work, enjoy your much-deserved happiness, and take care of each other…not that you've ever needed my  _direction_  to do that."

"Thank you, sir," Mulder said, genuinely touched by their supervisor's unreserved faith in them.

"…And have a lovely evening." Scully added warmly.

"You too, Dana," Skinner smiled at Scully and Mulder in turn, then walked away to find his date and leave his agents to enjoy their evening.

* * *

Scully rested her cheek against Mulder's warm chest as they danced comfortably in each other's arms. They chatted aimlessly about Christmas, family and  _work_ …although only ever in an abstract way and never about specific cases. She had forgotten what it felt like to relax this completely, to think about the future and be certain that one way or another everything would be okay, as long as they were together.

She was laughing lightly at some obscure observation of Mulder's when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Scully pulled back from her partners embrace and turned to find herself facing a vaguely familiar female agent. The woman had long silky dark hair and rich brown eyes; she wore a form-fitting maroon dress and heels which meant she stood almost half a foot taller than Scully. In short, she was just the sort of woman that Scully had always categorised to be 'Mulder's type' and therefore the sort of woman who made her feel instinctively uncomfortable.

"Agent Scully, I'm sure you don't intend on monopolising your partner all night. Would you mind if I cut in?" The agent asked with a sweet politeness that made Scully feel a little nauseous. In fact, she was so shocked by their unexpected intruder that her feet unconsciously stepped back from Mulder, leaving a small gap which the agent took as acceptance. Just as the impostor was about to step in front of Scully and take her place Mulder spoke up.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't catch your name…" Mulder politely addressed the agent as he stepped subtly to the side, slightly closer to Scully.

"Amber…" The brunette smiled flirtatiously, she held out her hand and looked at him admiringly, " _Amber_  McIntyre."

Mulder took her hand and shook it briefly, then glanced at Scully before addressing their new  _friend._  "Well  _Amber,_  I am very flattered by your invitation but I'm afraid that I'm practically an old married man these days and I have absolutely no intention of dancing with  _anyone_  except my partner…" Mulder said with a genuinely apologetic tone.

Amber looked slightly taken aback but seemed to entirely miss Mulder's point.

"Oh Fox, I'm sure  _one_  little dance wouldn't hurt. Agent Scully won't mind if…" Amber started to persuade.

Mulder sighed and tried again, "I think maybe you might like to find somebody a little more  _available,_  Amber?" Mulder suggested as tactfully as possible. "I'm sure that you don't want to waste your New Years dancing with another woman's man…" Mulder looked pointedly at Scully and then reached around Amber to take his partner's hand and tug her firmly into his arms.

Scully smiled up at him and ran her hand over his lower back, now she was back in Mulder's arms she had completely forgotten why Amber had made her feel so threatened.

Standing opposite the couple Amber had  _finally_ put two and two together and looked more than a little awkward, "I'm really very sorry, I genuinely didn't realise that you are… _together."_

Mulder laughed warmly and instinctively leant to kiss Scully's temple, "Oh, believe me, I understand your incredulity; even I wake up every day and feel the urge to pinch myself."

"I hope that there are no hard feelings, Agent Scully?" Amber said awkwardly. "I honestly didn't mean any offence."

Feeling back on firm footing Scully shook her head and initially smiled genuinely at Amber. "That's quite okay, I'm actually used to women…" She suddenly paused and looked at Amber sharply, "… _wait_  a minute, aren't you a friend of Agent Dallies?"

Amber looked shocked and took a small step backwards, "Erm…yes…I mean, we  _work_  together."

"May I suggest that you turn around and walk away,  _Agent_  McIntyre?" Scully cautioned firmly. "I know all about your little  _bet_ and it wouldn't take much to convince me to file an official complaint,  _especially_  with regard to my partner. What exactly were your intentions? To throw yourself at him,  _use_  him and then waltz off to collect your money?"

"I had no idea that you were a couple, Agent Scully… _genuinely,_ I-I apologise." Amber said as she averted her eyes and took another step away.

"Walk away,  _agent_ …" Scully repeated forcefully.

Amber turned and scurried away quickly without another word, and without looking back.

"You terrified her!" Mulder said laughing at his diminutive partner, and  _sincerely_  impressed.

Scully smirked up at him and lifted her hand to rest it on his chest, "I'm  _protective_ …I make no apologies for that."

Mulder shook his head and leant down to whisper in her ear, "I'm not asking for one, I must admit I find it pretty hot…but then I find  _everything_  about you pretty hot."

Scully's smirk spread into a grin, "Only  _pretty_  hot?"

"Scalding, Scully… _boiling…blistering…_ " Mulder murmured into her ear his lips brushing over her skin; then he kissed down her neck lightly before he pulled back and smiled affectionately.

"So how about we hit the tables?" Scully suggested suddenly feeling the need to distract herself from her  _extremely_  diverting partner.

Mulder looked shocked and grinned, "Dana Scully, a gambler?!"

"Let's just say I'm feeling pretty lucky..." Scully said slowing guiding Mulder towards the large double doors. "Besides I always lived by my dad's rules, I only go to buy chips once and I only ever spend as much as I would feel comfortable losing."

" _My, Scully…_ always so sensible," Mulder smiled warmly.

"I have a feeling that  _your Scully_  is about to win big," Scully grinned and walked over to the cashier's desk.

Mulder also bought some chips and then they walked towards the tables. "I've  _already_  won big, Scully…anything else is just a bonus," he confirmed happily.

* * *

Mulder stood looking at his partner with his jaw hanging open, "Scully, you just won almost  _$5000!"_

Scully grinned back as the small crowd around them clapped and murmured between them. Her grin, even more so than the $5000, inspired Mulder to wrap his arms around Scully tightly and lift her into the air. Mulder dropped her gently back to her feet and smiled down at her, "So are we going to keep playing?"

_"No,"_  Scully said firmly. "I know when to walk away with my winnings!"

"So, how about we cash in our chips and then go get a drink?" Mulder suggested.

Scully nodded and they walked about towards the cashier. She smiled up at Mulder happily, "What shall we do with our winnings?"

" _Our_ winnings? Scully, this is your money…" Mulder asserted.

"I want them to be  _our_  winnings, Mulder, you were my lucky charm after all…" Scully nudged him gently with her hip as they walked.

"I feel like a cheap piece of meat…" Mulder said with a mellow-dramatic flourish. Then his voice returned to a more serious tone, "It's  _your_ money."

Scully stopped and turned to face him, running her hand up his arm and regarding him seriously. "This is money that  _we_  won together, Mulder. I'm in this for the long haul…and I believe that you are too?"

"Of course I am, Scully…I just don't want to take advantage of…" Mulder tried to explain.

" _We_ have just won some money and  _we_  are going to spend that money on whatever we choose.  _Okay?"_  Scully stated firmly.

Mulder smiled and nodded, "That sounds great, Scully… _perfect._  Any ideas? While you're feeling so bossy?"

Scully pulled him down by his tie and whispered against his lips, "Well I was thinking it might make a nice start towards a down payment…" She suggested with a grin before kissing him firmly.

"A down payment…on?" Mulder gasped breathlessly, hoping that he knew where this was going.

"Well I don't know about you, but I've kinda got used to having you around," Scully smirked.

Mulder returned her smile and kissed her gently, "Scully...if I had the choice I'd  _never_  let you out of my sight."

* * *

After cashing in their chips Mulder and Scully eventually made their way back into the ballroom. They decided to take a break so Mulder walked over to the bar to get some drinks and Scully stood in an archway near the windows and scanned the room in the hope that a table would become free. After a few minutes, she saw a small table with two seats open over by the dance floor and walked over to sit down.

"Well Dana Scully as I live and breathe, I actually hoped that I might bump into you this evening…you look fantastic!"

Scully looked back as she reached the table and hung her jacket over the chair; she found Tom Colton beaming at her cheerfully and turned to face him.

"It's been a while…" He observed with a genuinely friendly tone.

"It has…" Scully replied politely. "How are you, Tom?"

Tom shrugged ambiguously, "Pretty good, all things considered…I've worked my way up back up to Supervisory Agent at NYC Violent Crimes."

_"Wow!"_  Scully said genuinely. She remembered the repercussions that their case with Tom had had on his career, while it was completely self-inflicted she was pleased that he had obviously recovered the lost ground. "I'm pleased for you, I know what that must mean."

Tom nodded and stepped a little closer, "Well I've worked hard to get to where I am, Dana…"

Scully instinctively took a step back; she had never felt comfortable with people invading her personal space. "Are you married, Tom? Children?" She asked politely, content to catch up with her old friend for a few minutes and happy that their quarrel seemed to have been forgotten.

"Two children, Tyler is 5 and Sofia is almost 4, although I am currently in the process of a divorce…" Tom shrugged with sad acceptance, "…I guess it's a hazard of the job."

Scully sighed sympathetically, "Oh, I am sorry to hear that, Tom…" Tom stepped forward again and Scully took another step back, feeling her legs touch the chair behind her.

Taking the hint Tom tried another tact and moved the sit down, "Do you mind if I…?" Tom sat before Scully had the chance to respond and smiled over at her warmly. "So what about you, Dana? What have you been up to?"

Scully sighed and sat down; she figured Tom would have to move soon enough when Mulder came back with their drinks. "Well, I guess you could say that I'm still  _married_  to the job...in more ways than one." Scully smiled warmly as she thought of Mulder and glanced over in the direction of the bar hoping to see him walking over.

"That sounds about right, you always were a career woman. So where are you now? Quantico?" Tom inquired.

Scully smiled and shook her head, she was quietly pleased that Tom would obviously be surprised to hear that she was still with The X Files…and with Mulder, "Actually, I'm exactly where you left me."

Tom did look pleasingly shocked, "You're not  _still_ working with  _Spooky_  Mulder?"

Scully felt her body tense at the venom in Tom's voice when he had said  _Spooky_ , but rolled her eyes and nodded patiently. She hoped that after all these years this was just friendly teasing,  _"I am…"_  She confirmed with a smile.

Just at that moment, she saw Mulder walking toward the area he'd last seen her, she stood slightly and waved him over. Scully looked back at her old friend as she tracked Mulder's progress towards her out of the corner of her eyes, "I'm sorry, Tom, but I'm afraid I was actually  _saving_  that seat…" She smiled warmly up at Mulder as he arrived next to the table holding two glasses of red wine.

Tom looked up at Mulder and his expression transformed to a cold stare. "Agent Mulder," he greeted him formally as he stood and held out his hand.

Mulder noticed Tom for the first time and raised his eyebrows quickly at Scully before smiling politely at her old friend. "Agent Colton, I suppose it's been a while…" Mulder placed the wine glasses on the table and then shook Tom's hand firmly.

Tom stepped to one side impassively and shrugged, "I guess so…and I've been informed that I am sitting in  _your_  seat."

Mulder shrugged and smiled down at Scully, "That's quite okay, I'm sure Scully appreciated the company while I was gone."

Tom sighed with obvious exasperation and shook his head, "So how many  _years_  have you two been working together now? And you still call each other by your last names? Even at parties…"

Scully laughed at the outsider's apparent inability to understand their relationship and stood up next to Mulder, "I think I feel more like  _Scully_  than Dana these days, it's by no means a formality." She looked up at Mulder and shrugged, "I don't know…what would you say?  _Nicknames?_  Or maybe terms of endearment?"

Mulder chuckled, "I guess maybe. To me you  _are_  Scully, it's just who you are…and I think you feel the same about Mulder, don't you? I mean surely you know that you could call me Fox if you wanted to…"

Scully smiled warmly, "You're  _Mulder…_ and there's nothing wrong with that...and to be honest, I don't care how that sounds to anyone else."

"Of course not, anyway since when has anyone ever accused us of being conventional?" Mulder agreed and grinned down at his partner.

Almost forgetting Tom's presence Scully linked her arm through Mulder's and rested her head on his upper arm. Suddenly lifting her head and looking back up she smiled at Tom; "I guess it's better to be unconventional than boring…wasn't it  _you_  who always said that at the academy?"

Tom smiled coolly, "It's been a  _long_  time since the academy, Dana. I must admit I'm surprised, I expected that you would be climbing towards the top of the tree by now, not still stuck down in the basement with him."

Scully felt Mulder tense slightly, but she continued to smile tolerantly at Tom...still hoping to avoid any bad feelings. "I suppose in the end I preferred to focus on  _quality of life_  rather than just my career goals."

Tom sneered and raised his eyebrows, "And you consider working with Spooky to be  _quality?"_

"We do important work, Tom, helping people who are often overlooked because their cases are not easily categorised or understood. I have the opportunity to use my medical training almost every day and am constantly pushed into areas that challenge me." She smiled up at her partner, who looked down at her with genuine appreciation. "And I get to do all that working alongside the man I love…I can't think of a better standard of  _quality_  than that."

"The man you  _love?_  You aren't seriously involved with this lunatic?" Tom asked with mounting amazement.

Scully decided to ignore Tom's insulting tone once more and squeezed Mulder's hand. "You were the one who called me  _Mrs Spooky_ …surely you of all people saw this coming?"

"You're not actually  _married_  to this jerk?" Tom gasped.

Scully took a sharp breath and bit her lip with quickly boiling over frustration. "It's New Years, Tom, so I do not want to ruin our evening, but _one_  more of those comments about Mulder and I  _will_  lose control of my temper. Now, thank you for coming over to say hello and I'm very pleased to hear that your career is going so well…but let's  _not_ stay in touch."

Scully grinned up at Mulder and tried to push Tom out of her head, he could consider himself dismissed or deal with the consequences. "Shall we sit, Mulder?"

Mulder smiled and removed his jacket; he hung it over the back of the chair that Tom had recently vacated and then sat down.

Scully sat opposite and smiled warmly at him as she sipped her wine. She reached across and slipped her hand into his, then slid her legs under the table to rest her shins against his calf.

" _Mrs Spooky…"_ Mulder said smiling at her lovingly as he ran his thumb over her wrist. Neither of them even thought to acknowledge Tom Colton again. "You know I  _do_  like the sound of that."

"I thought you didn't like  _Spooky?"_  Scully said with an amused tone as she held his gaze intensely.

"Well, maybe I don't mind being considered an eccentric if  _you're_ right there beside me,." Mulder observed, taking another sip of his wine and letting his hand drift up her arm leisurely.

" _Folie à deux…"_  Scully said with a smile while she ran her ankle gently up his leg and then leant over to brush her lips against his chastely. "I'm  _here_  with you, Agent Mulder, I can promise you that. Whither thou goest, I will go."

Mulder bit his lip and smiled brightly, "I'm not sure I realised it, but I think I felt alone my entire life until I met you."

Scully dropped her eyes and smiled shyly. "I'll be your Mrs Spooky. _Always."_

Mulder's fingers ran gently up and down Scully's inner forearm while he thought of his grandmother's ring in the desk at his apartment.

After several minutes of comfortable silent Scully noticed the time, "Mulder, it's almost midnight!"

"It'll be nice to have someone to kiss when the ball drops!" Mulder grinned excitedly at her.

"Just _someone?"_  Scully teased and kicked him gently.

"You, Scully…you know that you are the  _only_  person I want to be kissing tonight or any night," Mulder confirmed needlessly and linked his fingers with hers.

"So would you be adverse to seeing in the New Year and then… _leaving?"_  Scully suggested with a cheeky smile.

"I thought you were looking forward to the party? I hope that thing with Tom Colton didn't…." Mulder started to ask.

"I  _have_  enjoyed the party…but I've also realised over past couple of hours that the only person I really want to spend New Year with is _you._  I want to go home, Mulder, I want to lie by the fire and remove every stitch of your clothing." Scully whispered quietly across the table. "Do you think that's  _really_ antisocial?"

Mulder swallowed forcefully and looked up at the ceiling.  _"Jesus…"_  he muttered breathlessly. He looked across the table and grinned, "On the contrary, Scully, I think that might be  _just_  the right level of sociability, I mean whoever said that we have to be sociable with  _other_  people?"

" _ **10…9…8..."**_

As the countdown started many of their colleagues began to gather together on the dance floor; Mulder stood swiftly and held out his hand. Scully took it and was pulled to her feet before they both rushed quickly towards the exit.

"… _ **7…6…5…4…"**_

Mulder pulled them to a sudden stop in the ballroom doorway and drew Scully into his arms; he held her tightly against him with one arm and then brushed his fingers down the side of her face and onto her neck.

"… _ **3…2…"**_

" _I love you, Scully…"_  Mulder murmured against her lips as the countdown concluded.

"… _ **1! Happy New Year everyone!"**_

Mulder lifted Scully slightly off the floor as he kissed her passionately.

Scully groaned and returned his embrace with equal enthusiasm. She grinned against her partner's mouth when she heard a passing agent comment that it looked _'like Spooky was going to have a veeeeery Happy New Year'._

Scully pulled away as little as physically possible and muttered against his lips, "Let's get the hell out of here,  _Spooky…"_

Mulder sucked on her bottom lip gently, then he dropped her back to her feet and they rushed through the venue and quickly out onto the sidewalk hoping to hail a cab before the rush began.

**THE END**

* * *

The Perfect Year - Dina Carroll

Ring out the old  
Bring in the new  
A midnight wish to share with you  
Your lips are warm, my head is light  
Were we in love before tonight?

I don't need a crowded ballroom  
Everything I need is here, if you're with me  
Next year will be the perfect year

No need to hear the music play  
Your eyes say all there is to say  
The stars can fade  
And they can shine  
Long as your face is next to mine

I don't need a crowded ballroom  
Everything I need is here, if you're with me  
Next year will be the perfect year

We don't need a crowded ballroom  
Everything I need is here, if you're with me  
Next year will be the perfect year

It's New Year's Eve, and hopes are high  
Dance one year in, kiss one goodbye  
Another chance, another start  
So many dreams to tease the heart

We don't need a crowded ballroom  
Everything I need is here, if you're with me  
Next year will be the perfect year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
